


From Splintered Roots

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Past Rose/Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: 100 words of virgin catboys (or catgirls, or catpersons)
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jasprosesprite (Homestuck)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	From Splintered Roots

**Author's Note:**

> finally crossposted this, whoops

"Do you have any idea what mew're doing?" Davepeta asks, with a cheeky little half-smile. They sit back against the pile of pillows and blankets that currently passes for a bed, tiny feathers on their bare chest fluttering temptingly to be batted at.  
  
"Alas," Jasprose replies, flopping herself over their wing and around their shoulders in an entirely necessary display of dramatic posing. "I'm sorry to say Jaspers lost his balls to a tragic encounter with a veterinarian at the tender age of two -- surely you understand. And Rose, regrettably, was far too great a coward to go all the way, even with a hot alien babe right there in front of her."  
  
Davepeta is blushing, she notes, green under orange skin, orange under green. The colors exchange places every time Jasprose blinks. "I guess that makes me the more expurrienced one here."  
  
She twists to face them again, and raises an eyebrow. "With whom?" No point stifling her curiosity.  
  
"Well, uh. Davesprite, you know, he got kinda-- it was just him and his Rose left. And I guess he feels a scratch embarrassed, beclaws of your human incest thing? But yeah, I have the memeowries of it. More than ponce, even."  
  
And oh, isn't that a treat to consider! You always knew Dave had it in him. He and Rose didn't spend years unwittingly flirting over the internet only to _not_ develop some wild incestuous complex, after all.  
  
"So, then." Jasprose slides around so she's hanging down from Davepeta's shoulders by her knees like a carefree child in a tree, and cradles the side of their face with an upside-down hand. "You should know at least half of what I'd like you to do to me."  
  
What a wonderful shortcut. And she doesn't even need half the trial and error.  
  
Jasprose is going to enjoy herself tonight.


End file.
